Świat kontrastów Draco Malfoya
by exchiara
Summary: Dawne i teraźniejsze miłości, wiele kontrastów. Miniaturka.


_\- Och, czy ty musisz się zawsze wszystkiego tak czepiać? Czy MUSISZ być tak cholernie zazdrosny? - fuknęła Sophie krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
_

 _\- Chyba mam o co? Zwłaszcza, że przed chwilą prawie obściskiwałaś się z tym zdrajcą krwi Weasleyem?! - w głosie Dracona dało się słyszeć zarzut. I dwa wykrzykniki._

 _\- Oszalałeś? - dziewczyna z poddenerwowania wyrzuciła ręce w górę. Dracon cofnął się bojąc się o własne życie. Sophie miała niezły temperament. Naprawdę niezły - PRZYTULIŁ mnie, bo wygraliśmy z Krukonami! Udało nam się ich pokonać! Do cholery, Malfoy! - następnie z jej ust padła wiązanka bardzo, bardzo, BARDZO nieprzyzwoitych słów. Draco zanotował sobie w głowie niektóre z nich i wpatrywał się w usta dziewczyny poruszające się gwałtownie. Ciekawe co tam jeszcze mówiła, pomyślał._

 _\- Czy ty w ogóle słuchasz co się do ciebie mówi?!_

 _Draco nagle się się ocknął i spojrzał nie tylko na usta Sophie ale i na jej całą twarz. Nie była zła. Była rozwścieczona. Ten dupek Zabini nieźle go urządził mówiąc, że trochę zazdrości jest zdrowe w związku. Co za idiota. Czy dla niego coś takiego było zdrowe? Chyba przez tę jego chorą matkę ma coś z głową. Kompletnie oszalał. I jak teraz, on, DRACO, ma to odkręcić? Co ma zrobić? Tego idioty tu nie ma, żeby mu pomógł. Nie maNIKOGO, a miał przed sobą WŚCIEKŁĄ Sophie Winterfall.  
_ _I co teraz ma zrobić? Ma dwie opcje; albo jej się przyzna do tego, że był to pomysł Zabiniego i doda coś tam jeszcze od siebie, że chciał sprawić żeby była zadowolona - czyli zwali wszystko co ZŁE w tym planie na Blaise'a, a sam będzie udawał świętoszka, LUB przyzna, że naprawdę był tylko trochę zazdrosny, no bo często łazi z bliznowatym, rudym i szlamą, wtedy Sophie przyzna mu rację i będzie go błagać, żeby jej wybaczył i wtedy on powie, że jej wybacza, że się tak wściekła, chociaż nie powinna się w ogóle na niego wściekać i może, ale tylko MOŻE to coś da i dziewczyna rzuci się na niego przepraszając go i mówiąc jak to DOBRZE, że jest zazdrosny (tak to od początku miało wyglądać według Zabiniego, jednak coś chyba nie wyszło)._

 _Ta, raczej druga opcja nie przejdzie._

 _\- Winterfall, posłuchaj mnie; myślałem, TO ZNACZY, Zabini myślał - poprawił się szybko, na co dziewczyna podniosła jedną brew - że zazdrość w związku jest zdrowa i potrzebna. No i jako że Zabini, nawet jeśli jest kompletnym idiotą, z kobietami ma zwykle dobre kontakty, to go posłuchałem. Tak to było z tą zazdrością. Jasne, że wiedziałem, że nie zdradzisz MNIE, z jakimś brudnym zdrajcą krwi Weasleyem - tu spojrzał na oniemiałą dziewczynę znacząco - więc to była tylko głupia propozycja Zabiniego, z której skorzystałem. To chyba nie warte było tego całego krzyku, nie sądzisz? - tu spojrzał na nią ze swoim ulubionym, drwiącym uśmiechem. Liczył, że dziewczyna padnie u jego stóp i zacznie go przepraszać, albo i nawet błagać o przebaczenie (tak, to dwie zupełnie inne rzeczy), po czym on jej łaskawie wybaczy i będą mogli się zająć swoimi ulubionymi sprawami. Dziewczyna jednak nie zrobiła żadnej z tych rzeczy, jedynie patrzyła na niego ciągle, z trochę rozwartą buzią i podniesionymi brwiami, jakby była w szoku. - no co? To tylko Zabini. Nie masz się o co irytować. Aha, i zamknij usta, bo wyglądasz niemożliwie GŁUPIO. - dodał, gdyż dziewczyna ani trochę nie zmieniła wyrazu twarzy. Po tym zdaniu ocknęła się z tego szoku i zaczęła się jakąć._

 _\- Nie wierzę, po prostu nie wierzę… - powiedziała kręcąc głową - ty dupku. - dodała na koniec z groźną miną. Draco uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że wydawało mu się, że podeszły mu aż pod linię włosów._

 _\- Dupku?! Ja tu robię dla ciebie TAKIE rzeczy, TAK się poświęcam a ty… a ty… nazywasz mnie DUPKIEM? - ostatnie zdanie zostało niemalże wykrzyczane. Co ona sobie myślała tak go obrażając? Czemu nie mogła być zwykłą dziewczyną, która wielbiła go ponad wszystko i wszystkich? Co jest, do cholery, z tą Gryfonką nie tak? Ach, oczywiście, jest GRYFONKĄ. Szczerze powiedziawszy, obecnie bardzo wściekłą Gryfonką, w dodatku chyba nawet bardziej niż na początku (Draco zastanawiał się czy to w ogóle możliwe, ale jak widać - tak, to możliwe)._

 _\- Och, zostaw mnie, Malfoy. - wycedziła na koniec i odwracając się na pięcie, wyszła tupiąc nogami z pustej klasy, w której byli._

 _Wspaniale. Teraz musi jeszcze ją przepraszać. No i nawrzeszczeć na Zabiniego za jego wspaniały plan._

 _Obecnie Zabini i kobiety to jego dwie **najmniej** ulubione rzeczy._

* * *

Były Ślizgon wchodzi przez ogromną, marmurową bramę niosąc w rękach bukiet róż. Przełyka głośno ślinę. Czy wreszcie mu wybaczy? Krąży przez całe osiedle, zaciskając ręce mocno na kwiatach. Poprawia marynarkę, wygładza koszule. Staje przed domostwem ukochanej. Gładzi długimi palcami wypukłe, wygrawerowane imię i nazwisko dziewczyny.

Wzdycha głęboko.

Nie otworzy.

Nie może otworzyć. A on, nawet jeśli by bardzo chciał, nie może zapukać, znowu ujrzeć jej całej uśmiechniętej, odgarniającej kruczoczarne włosy z czoła. Jedyne co mu zostaje, to przychodzić tu od czasu do czasu i zostawiać te przeklęte kwiaty przed drzwiami. Zaciska mocno wolną pięść.

 _I patrzy._

Tylko najzwyczajniej w świecie patrzy na kamienną płytę, na której leżą jego kwiaty. Świeczka tli się lekko oświetlając datę tego pamiętnego dla wszystkich dnia. Mężczyzna odwraca się widząc swoją narzeczoną.

Astoria Greengrass, och, piękna brunetka, z cudownymi, głębokimi niebieskimi oczami, z lekko zadartym nosem, o wąskich ustach. Jak bardzo się różniły. Ona miała rozwichrzone, kręcone kruczoczarne włosy, zgrabny prosty nos, orzechowo-zielone oczy, pełne usta, chodziła energiczna i wiecznie uśmiechnięta. Astoria natomiast najczęściej była zobojętniała, przybierała czysto arystokratyczną pozę, usta miewała wykrzywione w grymasie. Były zupełnie odmienne, niczym dzień i noc, a jednak obie je kochał tak samo mocno. O tak, Draco Malfoy kogoś kochał. I to jak bardzo.

\- Zastanawiałam się gdzie mogłeś pójść tak wcześnie i pomyślałam o NIEJ. - poskarżyła się, patrząc z odrazą na próg domu drugiej najważniejszej kobiety w jego życiu. Zawsze był ciekawy, czemu się nie lubiły, przecież mogły się zaprzyjaźnić, dopełniały się. Greengrassówna kopie ze złością leżący obok kamień, który ląduje idealnie obok kwiatów, jakby kryjąc się przed gniewem arystokratki, szukając schronienia u tej zawsze radosnej dziewczyny, której nagle wszystkim zabrakło, chociaż z drugiej strony nie miało komu jej zabraknąć.

\- Miała tylko dziadka, wiesz? - odzywa się wreszcie blondyn, chowając dłonie, do kieszeni długiego, czarnego płaszcza - jej rodzice zmarli. W wypadku.

\- I dlatego musisz tu ciągle przyłazić? - prycha dziewczyna, zakładając czarne, skórzane rękawiczki. Malfoy wzrusza ramionami.

\- Może. - odpowiada tylko. Astoria przysuwa się bliżej i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. Draco przymyka oczy.

\- Wiem, że była dla ciebie bardzo ważna, ale musisz iść dalej. Razem... ze mną - mówi cicho, chwytając za jego rękę i splatając ich palce. - Nie z nią, nie z przeszłością, Draco. Musisz żyć teraźniejszością, tym co ci zostało.

Dracon zamyka oczy i pochyla głowę. Z jego oczu delikatnie, wręcz _prawie_ niewidocznie spływają łzy. Z nienaruszonego, twardego Malfoya wreszcie wychodzi jakaś malutka cząstka, wrażliwa jak dziecko

\- Nie chcę jej opuszczać. - mówi cicho, ściskając za rękę narzeczonej. Astoria uspokajająco gładzi go drugą ręką.

\- Nie musisz jej zupełnie opuszczać, bo... bo ja wiem, że jakaś tam jej cząstka zostanie na zawsze w twoim sercu i muszę się z tym pogodzić. Ale nie chcę, żebyś zapominał też o żywych. O mnie.

Draco kiwa głową, odwracając kobietę w swoją stronę. Astoria dotyka jego policzka, ocierając spływające po nim łzy i uśmiecha się smutno. Mężczyzna przytula ją, chwytając kurczowo jej ramiona, po czym mocno ją całą obejmując, ukrywa twarz w jej prostych, czekoladowych włosach i na moment zapomina o całym świecie, o tym że była też inna, z zupełnie innymi, dzikimi lokami koloru smoły. Astoria gładzi go delikatnie po plecach, zamykając oczy, udając błogi spokój, chociaż w głębi duszy chce krzyczeć, płakać, wrzeszczeć, że on cierpi z powodu innej, nieżyjącej kobiety, odstawiając ją na drugi plan. Ale wie, że to wojna odcisnęła na nim swoje potworne piętno i że tylko ona jest w stanie mu pomóc.

\- Wrócimy do domu? - szepcze mu spokojnie do ucha. Draco nie rusza się, po czym lekko kiwa głową i odsuwa się do narzeczonej, chwytając za jej dłoń. Astoria uśmiecha się leciutko, ale tak delikatnie, jakby jedynie jakiś motyl musnął jej usta. Draco też się uśmiecha, ale już pewniej, patrząc dziewczynie prosto w jej niebieskie rozjarzone oczy i dostrzegając w nich pewną część bólu, bólu który też go porywa, codziennie, jednak to trochę inny rodzaj bólu, ale Draco wie, że tak naprawdę obydwoje odczuwają ból z tej samej przyczyny, przez co obydwoje nie mogą się z tego wyleczyć i nigdy się nie wyleczą, dlatego potrzebują siebie nawzajem. I tak razem, obydwoje obezwładnieni bólem, opuszczają mury cmentarza trzymając się za ręce i tym gestem podtrzymując się przed upadkiem. A na tym osiedlu nieboszczyków, pod płytą, na której leżą czerwone róże spoczywa pierwsza miłość Dracona Malfoya, dziewczyna która uratowała mu życie przed śmiertelną klątwą.

Głupio odważna Gryfonka.

Głupio odważna Sophie Winterfall.


End file.
